First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $3$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $2$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-7x + 2) = \color{orange}{-7(-7x+2)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-7x+2)}$ do? $-7(-7x+2)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-7x+2)+3$.